Information storage devices commonly implement a magnetic storage medium suitable for storing information that is magnetically represented on the storage medium. For instance, a read head disposed in proximity to the storage medium senses the magnetically represented information and provides an electrical signal corresponding to the magnetically represented information. This electrical signal is transmitted to a data detection circuit that performs one or more data detection processes in order to recover the information originally written to the storage medium. Due to the short length of servo wedges, the timing, gain and DC recovery is typically carried out on the preamble only. Typically, the estimate of phase, gain and DC error four multiples of the channel bit duration, with the update applied to the clock generator and gain circuit in real-time. Commonly implemented schemes require real-time interaction between digital and analog circuits, which lead to propagation delay of the signal path. Further, typical systems fail to make use of the preamble that exists after a discrete Fourier transform (DFT) integration window drops, as a result of gate placement variation from wedge-to-wedge. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and system suitable for curing the defects of prior art data processing systems.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and system suitable for mitigating the impact of the channel loss that occurs along the communications channel